


MY HAT !!!!!!!!

by madhlae



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Walking, crying Edd, edd is 15, hand holding, huging, kevin is 16, nice kevin, scared edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and edd are walking to Kevin's house after school when a dog jumps on edd and takes his hat <br/>But kevin gives edd his hat to feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY HAT !!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any miss spellings please tell if you find one

It was a long day a school well at lest it felt that way 

When school let out kevin and edd desided they where going to Kevin's house to get some alone time sense Kevin's parents where out of town   
For the week,but kevin did not live that far away form school so it would be a little walk for the two 

As they where walking down the street they where passing a house that had a his dog, usually that dog was on a leash but not to day 

Edd was a little scared of the dog on how it was close to the same size as him but Edd just tried to hide it every time that walked by  
But this time when they walked by the dog was not in site but that only scared Edd more when they where so close form passing the house when they hired barking and after they hired the barking the dog ran up to Edd and jumped on him and started to skrach him kevin started to kick   
At the dong but it was not till the 5th or 6th kick till the dog ran away with Edd's hat 

 

Edd started to cry and freak out and kevin was tuning after the dog to try to get Edd's hat back but the dog went under the house   
But all kevin could do is try to calm Edd down. At this pont Edd was crying in to Kevin's shoulder. Kevin was tubing Edd's back   
But it was not helping that much till Edd said some thing kevin did not understand what Edd said at first 

" I'm never going to get my hat back" Edd said crying in kevins chest now " shy baby I will get your hat back but it mite take a bit now how boat we go to my house and when the man hits home we will come back and see if we can got it back " kevin said while kissing Edd on the forehead

 

" but I have never been in public with out my hat " Edd said the Edd realized that his head was out in the open and piled his shirt up to   
Hide his shame 

But that gave kevin a idea kevin the bulled down Edd's shirt and put his hat on him 

" now is that better baby " kevin said giving Edd a kiss on the cheek

" but what a bout you don't you need your hat " Edd said trying to give the hat back 

" no I'm fine you can were my ha trill we get yours back " kevin said while kissing away the tears and grabbing Edds hand 

" now let's get to my place " kevin said and gave Edd a mother kiss on the cheek Edd just nodded and they went on to his house Kevin's house  
Was only 5 house over so they did not had ego walk that long Edd thought that it was a good thing that nobody was ere to see his brake down

Kevin oulocked the door and they went up to Kevin's room and just sat no the bed watching TV 

Edd was tierd kevin knew he needed to giet some sleep so Kevin said " Edd why don't you lay down and take a nap " then kevin toke off the   
Hat ant ruled Edd in Edd did not want to fight kevin on how he was old enuff to not need to be tuked in but Edd was tierd so Edd just let  
Kevin in minutes Edd was fast a sleep so Kevin toke off to the house that had tat stupid dog and went to get Edd's hat back 

Kevin did get Edd's hat back after fighting the dog for it 

When kevin got back Edd was still sound asleep so ed desided to wash Edd's hat before giving it back when kevin was done with   
The hat it looked as good as new 

Kevin went back up steers to see if Edd was still asleep kevin thought Edd was but once kevin walked in Edd wait up and asked 

" where have you been kevin you look like you just fight with a lion " well Edd was close kevin thought 

" I got a surprise for you Edd " and kevin took the hat out form behind his back and Edd just screamed and jumped up on kevin joking him to the   
Floor 

Edd was kissing kevin and hugging him " OK OK Edd your going to smuther me " kevin said playfully Edd then got off kevin and said  
" I'm sorry I just was so happey you got my hat back " while giving even more kisses to kevin 

Edd then helped kevin up and Edd said " I think you need a shower " while giggling at kevin " oh do you think I need one Edd " kevin said in a funny voise only making Edd giggle more kevin then went and took a shower when kevin came out of the bathroom Edd was in kevins bed just waiting to cuddle Up to him 

For the rest of the night they just layed there cuddling and kissing each other till they fell asleep tangled up in the bed sheets 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R


End file.
